Back Again I See?
by Foreversuperwholocked7437
Summary: Tayla returns, however its not a for a family reunion...much much worse *sorry no good at summaries*


John couldn't wait to tell Sherlock about his promotion, shall they celebrate? Have a few glasses? Go from there?  
Who cares? John just couldn't wait.  
He arrived at the flat, opened the door, said hello to Mrs Hudson, before heading for his flat.  
_"Sherlock, I got something..."_ John paused, realising Sherlock was not home yet.  
Instead, tallish, young black curly-haired woman was sat in the chair opposite him, her hands steepled beneath her chin. Noting the presence in the room she turned to John, and smiled, getting up to meet his gaze.  
_"Hello, Dad"_

Nothing. John couldn't say anything.  
All he did do was smile,  
_"Kept the flat then?"_ She said looking around, grinning.  
_" How did you...when?"_ John mumbled  
_"Oh, I got here precisely two hours, twenty-two minutes before you did"_  
She laughed, _"Come, say something, it's rather awkward you know"_  
_"Sorry, ahem"_ John coughed and sighed, _"it's good to see you doll"_  
_"You two, I-"_  
She was cut off by the sound of Sherlock, shouting.  
_"JOHN, oh bugger, you son-of, JOHN!"_  
_"What now, Sherlock?"_ John asked as he retrieved his first-aid kit not knowing Sherlock wasn't actually injured, but was just carrying...  
_"Groceries?!...wow you must have been bored"_ The tall girl remarked  
Sherlock looked over to the girl, and tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy  
"_I've missed you, Boo!"_ Sherlock boomed as he pulled her in for a hug,  
_"I missed you too, Pap"_ she as much as whispered

Few cups of teas later, the actual talking began.  
_"So, what brings you back here then? Nearly, what 10 years now?" John asked, setting his cup on the table._  
_"It was only eight and a half, Dad relax"_  
_"Well, you did just get in a car and leave it did worry me you know!"_  
_"I'm sorry" _Tayla signed_ "They...We...I thought it'd be safer if I left"_  
_"That car was nice though, Chevy impala was it?"_ Sherlock asked  
"_Mmm yeah_" Tayla replied nearly spilling her tea everywhere _"67' to be precise_" Sherlock nodded in approval.

_"Now, what's happened? Something must of happened, if your back?"_  
_"Well done Dad, very clever"_ she snapped sarcastically, Sherlock laughing in the background  
"_ God, you two are so alike"_  
_"Ah, she did get her head stuck in a jam jar before you know? What was it four times?"_ Before either of them could begin to laugh Tayla cut in.  
_"Please, listen to me_" Sherlock leant forward.  
_"John, a Holmes just said 'please', we better listen"_ He called to John who was about to pack the cups of cold tea away.  
" _I think you better sit down, Dad"_  
_"I'm fine"_ John protested  
_"Hah, you say that now"_ Tayla stared at John.  
John returned to his chair opposite Sherlock, and turned to Tayla.

Tayla breathed in as much air she could and let out a big sigh,  
_"Their back"_ She said, and that's all she had to.  
" _what?"_ John blurted out, nearly falling out of the chair.  
_"You heard. It's all three of them actually_"  
"_But why? how?"_ John asked confused  
"_I don't know, but the boys back in the US, reckon it's like a post-apocalyptic thing"_  
_"A post what?"_  
_" ugh, your brain so small"_ Tayla ruffled her hair in frustration.  
"_You know what, it'd be easier if they explained, i can't be dealing with this silliness"_ she said then placed her hands beneath her chin, and thought.

_"Two hours, Sherlock! D'you think she's fallen asleep?"_  
Before Sherlock could answer there was a sudden gush of wind sending paper flying everywhere.  
_"I doubt it"_ he joked  
John rushed into the room to be greeted by two early-thirty looking guys, one with longish brown hair wearing checkered shirt and jeans while the other wore a suit and trench-coat.  
_"Boys"_ Tayla nodded and smiled  
_"Meet me Fathers"_  
_"Hi, my name is Sam Winchester, this is Castiel, we all call him Cas"_  
_"Erm..Hi Sam, Cas"_ John muttered confused.  
Sherlock was too busy staring and deducing Sam&Cas so Tayla decided to move on and explain things.

_"So, basically, I've been with these two, and Sam's brother, Deanand Bobby"_  
_" And who exactly are you?"_ John snapped  
_"Dad, be nice"_  
_"\Well, I'm a hunter, sir"_  
_"A hunter of what?"_ Sherlock asked finally giving up with the deducing idea.  
_"Supernatural creatures mainly, that's we all do"_  
_"Right...okaayy, and you?"_ Sherlock pointed at Cas.  
_" I'm Castiel, and I'm an angel of the Lord, I help Sam&Dean when they are in trouble, which is mostly all the time"_  
_"Ohh, this is tedious"_ Sherlock said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

_"Should we go?"_ Sam asked Tayla as Cas was being interrogated by John.  
"No no its fine, they'll get it eventually"  
_" so should we call the Doctor yet then or?"_  
_" I must admit it would be more spacious, but my Dad's aren't very superstitious, so putting them into a time machine, I highly doubt will end, well"_

Many attempts of trying to convince, her fathers, Tayla thought it'd be best and call it a day.  
After Sam&Cas left, John started to laugh.  
_"What?"_ Sherlock&Tayla asked in unison.  
_" I only came home to tell Sher, about my promotion"_ he chuckled  
Sherlock joined him in his fits but Tayla, Tayla just watched as if it was the first time she'd seen them this happy since it all went haywire, heck, it was the first time and stored the image into her mind, as things, things were about to get messy.


End file.
